95 Percent Cotton
by Bearbutt
Summary: Modern AU. Korra and Kuvira accidentally switch laundry baskets. Korvira with one-sided Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

In a moment of horror Korra realises that this is not her laundry basket. Underneath the familiarity of tank tops, sweatpants, and sports bras she finds the imposter. A pair of boyshorts. Forest green and a cotton-spandex blend.

Korra only wears pure cotton boyshorts.

Rewind to four hours ago.

Korra's juggling chores and daily exercise requirements by doing her laundry while she's at the gym. Due to living in a nice apartment she has the luxury of the building having a gym and a laundry room three floors apart. If she times it right then she can put her load in the wash, do a half hour of cardio, then put her load in the dryer and leave it in while she pushes weights.

It's a perfect plan really. She's proud of herself as a tactician and as an adult.

Not bothering to sort between lights, darks, and colours (she's a firm believer in water conservation and clothing equality) Korra dumps her load into an unoccupied washing machine. She adds soap, then a yuan to the coin slot. Wiping her brow in satisfaction, she heads for the stairs to get a head start on her cardio.

Three hours and fifteen minutes ago.

Sweaty and red faced, Korra remembers her laundry still in the washing machine.

"Oh shit!"

There's a woman in the laundry room who does a poor job of not laughing at her sweaty appearance and too-loud headphones blaring,

'To the window! To the wall!'

She notices in relief that no one is waiting on the washing machine. She extracts her clothes and slops them haphazardly into the dryer. She puts a reminder on her phone about the clothes and heads back upstairs.

The gym's pretty empty for this time of day. Korra guesses most people are too tired after work and need to get their second wind. There's the usual crowd of people who live at the gym to instagram pictures of themselves working out (which honestly, includes Korra). The non-regulars are a few soggy mild aged people looking to get into shape, and strong looking woman doing sit ups atop a medicine ball. Every time Korra looks up she seems to make eye contact with this woman.

Korra doesn't notice the pattern until the third time it happens. She's benching 160 and on her second rep when her phone pings. She clenches her teeth and remounts the weights before taking her phone out of her pocket. It's Bolin asking if she wants to go out for noodles.

Quietly and to herself, Korra says,

"Hell yeah I want noodles."

As she types it.

She wipes up the bench and bar and gathers her water. The laundry is forgotten on the way to the noodles.

Three hours ago.

Bolin has some kind of godly sense about cheap delicious noodles. He always finds these hole-in-the-wall restaurants that hide the best food in town. It's raining out and Korra's a little glad that it washed off some of her gym sweat.

They sit in the window seat and watch the rain stick to the single pane glass. Bolin shivers slightly.

"So, is Mako coming?"

"He said Wu has some kind of formal thing to do tonight and he's on duty."

Korra rolls her eyes.

"That's what he always says."

Bolin shrugs as he pulls out his phone and begins texting.

"Opal bailed. She's making some signs for a rally at school. And she totally has mastered guilt tripping me over the phone. You said Asami's working late tonight?"

"She's got some project pitch deadline next week and it's all hands on deck. She's practically sleeping at the office. I see her maybe two hours a day?"

Bolin leans perilously back in his stool and groans, "That suuuuuuuuucks."

"If the pitch gets picked up-which it will 'cause she's a genius- then the company will have a really good contract and she'll get to relax a little more when it comes to finances."

The server brings them their noodles. Korra asked for the same thing Bolin ordered because he also has a special sense for whatever's the best item on the menu.

Today that is hand torn cumin noodles with lamb and it smells fragrant and delicious. Korra gets that terrifying murderous look of a lioness hunting when she's hungry. Bolin knows to keep his hands away from her mouth.

They're halfway through their plates of noodles when Korra's alarm starts going off.

"God. Damn. Me. Idiot." She says.

"I don't think that was a complete sentence. Any of it." He says.

"Ugh, I forgot my laundry in the dryer."

"Well, I'm sure it won't be too much of an inconvenience for someone to take it out and put it in your hamper. Not like there's much you can do anyway. We could even go and see a movie."

"I see you have an ulterior motive to your bad influence."

Bolin gives her puppy eyes over his plate of noodles.

"Mako and Opal say it looks dumb and won't go with me. It has action, horror, and comedy. Kung fu and guts, Korra!"

Korra chews her noodles and ruminates over her guilt at ignoring responsibility.

"I'm listening."

"Well, there happens to be a showing at the theatre near the train in a half hour."

"You planned all of this."

"Hey, it's not often that people fall for my devious traps."

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours ago.<p>

"Have you left the house at all today?"

Kuvira has her hamper balancing on a hip as she enters the apartment. Baatar is still at his corner desk in front of the computer. Their grey tabby, Fer is massaging his lap and purring. Baatar looks up at her briefly.

"I'm working."

"You're on Grindr."

With confidence she grabs his phone off the desk and swipes it open. Three new messages within the last five minutes. She fixes him with The Look.

"We just moved here. After hiding from Mom and Dad for years I need to unwind. Let loose and meet some guys. Besides, I might be going out with one of them tonight."

"You say that every night. Maybe you'd meet men if you actually left our apartment. Spirits know spending all day surrounded by pussy doesn't make you a convincing gay guy."

Baatar glares at her while he pets the cat, further proving her point. He lets Fer off his lap and stands. He keeps his glare fixed on her as he begins pulling out ingredients for dinner.

"Mom called while you were at the gym. She wants to know how we're doing since yesterday. Oh, and we're supposed to have dinner with Opal tomorrow."

"Is Su still asking why we can't finish our degrees in Zaofu?"

"Of course she is. She's Mom."

Baatar makes an annoyed noise as he rifles through the fridge. Kuvira looks up from her laundry folding to see what his deal is.

"It seems we neglected to get jalapenos. I can't substitute them. Can you go to the store?"

Kuvira whips a dish towel at him.

"You go to the store."

"I have to prep everything else and you're already wearing pants!"

She looks down at his bare legs and red boxers covered in cat hair. Her brother really is a wet blanket of a human being.

"Fine. But you have to go out tonight. Meeting someone or not. Staying in the house all day isn't healthy."

"Yeah, thanks Mom."

Kuvira flips him off. She grabs a hoodie from the hamper and shrugs it on. It's still slightly warm.

"It's raining so don't forget an umbrella!" Baatar calls from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Dad."

She'd call him Baatar, but that's his name and he wouldn't understand the familial jab. Calling him Senior would be weird.

Kuvira grabs her umbrella and steps into a pair ankle boots. She checks her appearance in the mirror by the door.

This is not her hoodie.

* * *

><p>Now.<p>

Korra sits with her hands tented in front of her face. She fucked up. She fucked up real bad. The pair of green boy shorts sits crumpled in her palms. Naga walks up and puts her head in Korra's lap. She gives out a whine.

"Sorry girl, I'll get your dinner."

She leaves the underwear on her bed and gets some frozen salmon from the fridge. While it thaws in the microwave she goes back to the hamper.

Now that she looks at it more closely she sees none of the clothes are hers. There are more grey sweatpants than blue and the sports bras all have a green stripe. At the bottom of the hamper is a pair of cutoff sweat shorts and a worn-out soft T-Shirt. It has the faded image of a badgermole on it. This mystery person was cleaning their pyjamas. They could go to bed pyjama-less tonight and it will be all Korra's fault.

Ding!

Naga almost bowls her over in her excitement to be fed. She leans against Korra's hip wagging and whining.

"Yes, yes, you haven't eaten in decades."

Korra pushes the white fluffy menace out of her way to put the bowl on the ground. Naga pushes the dish around the floor with her enthusiasm. With a laugh, Korra pets a long stripe from her spine to her tail. It takes away a handful of dog fur.

"I'm brushing you tonight. Ew."

And then she returns to the hamper with the soft shirt. She takes a furtive glance around before lifting the shirt close to her face and smelling it. Just a quick sniff. Nothing weird. She just wants to know what kind of-

Oh.

Oh that is glorious.

Naga won't judge as Korra buries her face in the heather cotton and rubs it around. What kind of detergent smells like sun baked earth and human and rainbows?

Clearly Tide will no longer do.

No one's home to scold Korra as she slips her own shirt off and replaces it with the worn one.

Woah, woah, woah, this was crossing a line. Someone could be going without pyjamas and here she is being a creep! A good smelling, cozy creep.

There's a knock on her door. Sharp, authoritative, and demanding. She knows it can't be one of her creepy neighbours. (The Yakones, single brothers too old to be sharing a tiny apartment.)

Korra opens the door and is startled to see a woman her exact height wearing her hoodie. Her face is all angles-high cheekbones, a square jaw, thick brow, thin eyes and lips. Her wiry hair's been pulled into a loose ponytail. In her arms is Korra's laundry hamper.

"That's my shirt."

"That's my hoodie."

Naga weaves between Korra's legs and the door and whuffs suspiciously at the stranger.

"Naga. Shush."

In between barks she burps and gives them both a whiff of salmon.

"Gross, dog. Get back in the house."

The woman holds a hand out for Naga to sniff. It meets approval and she's given ear scratching privileges.

"She's massive."

Korra puffs her chest out in pride.

"Yeah, she is."

"What kind of dog is she?"

The stranger holds the basket a little lower so Naga can sniff the contents.

"We have no idea. We found her digging through our garbage when I was a little girl."

Naga yawns and bumps her head against the stranger before walking inside. Korra moves out of the way and stretches out an arm in invitation.

"I'm Korra."

"I know you as 'That Amaruq Girl On the Second Floor'. Nice to meet you properly, I'm Kuvira. I live on the Ninth Floor."

Kuvira follows Korra inside and seems to innocently scrutinize the place. Korra tries to look at her apartment from an outsider perspective. Clean kitchen (Korra), messy dining table (also Korra), shoes everywhere (Asami and partly Naga), tidy-ish living room covered in blankets (Korra and Asami), posters of Bruce Lee (Korra).

She turns around to see Kuvira's eyes dart back to her face almost guiltily. Was she just being checked out? Why isn't she checking this woman out? She's built like a brick tithouse and that's something Korra didn't know she was into. (Though looking at herself and her browser history, she's not really surprised.)

"You're still wearing my shirt."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry! It just looked so comfortable I had to make it weird."

Korra takes the shirt off.

She just takes it off in front of this almost-stranger. Kuvira's eyes widen and her pupils expand with them.

"I just made it weirder." Korra says, holding the shirt in front of her half-naked torso.

Without saying anything, Kuvira unzips the hoodie she's wearing and holds it out to Korra. She doesn't let her take it and instead Korra has to put one arm in and then the other like when she was little and her mom would hold her coat for her. It feels oddly intimate. Korra reaches for the zipper and Kuvira bats her hand away with her own. She drags cool knuckles down Korra's abdomen leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She pauses at the navel and averts the bellybutton.

"You're an outtie."

She pulls the jacket together at the zip. Korra's heart is pounding in her throat and she's not sure if she can say anything. She nods. Kuvira brings the zipper up painstakingly slow watching the teeth knit together. She stops it at Korra's collar.

"There. No longer weird."

Korra lets out a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, that wasn't weird."

Kuvira's looking at her mouth. Korra dips to meet her eyes and unconsciously licks her lips. She still got the freaking shirt in her hand. Korra tosses it into her own hamper.

And then she's kissing Kuvira hard against her kitchen counter. Their hips at at the exact same height. Korra pushes Kuvira's T-shirt up a little to touch the hard muscle beneath. It earns her a gasp against her mouth.

Naga walks up and worms her head between their mashes knees. She gives a whine.

Korra pulls back but Kuvira chases her.

"What"

Kiss.

"the"

Kiss.

"hell"

Kiss.

"are we doing?"

The last bit is mumbled against Kuvira's mouth.

Kuvira shrugs in her arms and Korra can't help but laugh hysterically.

"I think it's called a meet cute." Kuvira offers.

"So, do you always make out with strangers who accidentally took your laundry?" Korra says.

She's joking but she actually feels a little insecure.

"This has only happened once, so that would make that 100% of the times this happened. So, yes?"

Korra groans and tucks her head against Kuvira's shoulder. There's that amazing smell.

"You think you're cute." She says.

"I'm pretty freaking cute."

"You're a little cute."

"I'm adorable."

"You're obnoxious."

"You're more obnoxious."

Kuvira sticks her tongue out at Korra. Korra licks it. She blushes.

"Go out with me." Kuvira says.

"Not until you go out with me."

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

They share a breathless giggle and nuzzle.

"My dog likes you and you smell really nice."

"I wore the hoodie with the hood up because I could sniff it easier that way."

"Wow, Creep."

Kuvira pushes her away and then pulls her back, missing the moment of absence. She plays with the cords of her hoodie. She's blushing and looking down.

"I don't usually kiss complete strangers. But, I do always get what I want." The last line is said with a smoulder.

Korra doesn't know whether to laugh or fall in love (it's probably too late for that). Instead, she follows the first topic.

"We're not complete strangers. I mean, I know what your underwear looks like."

"And I know you're a cotton purist."

"I was raised on all natural fibres, man. You can't break the habit."

"Cotton spandex clings better and is still breathable."

"This is it. This is going to be the argument that ruins our budding relationship."

"Relationship?"

Kuvira cocks her brows.

Korra sputters and removes her hands from the other woman's shoulders.

"I mean- I just thought- I'm monogamous."

Kuvira grabs her hands and dips her head to make eye contact with Korra (who's staring at their feet).

"Relax. Me too. I was screwing with you."

Korra tightens her grip on her hands. She tries to casually get her breath back to normal. She looks at Kuvira from under her eyelashes. The eye contact is intense, but she doesn't want to shy away. Korra doesn't like backing down.

Someone's phone buzzes between them. It makes them both start and shudder.

Kuvira pulls hers out of her pocket and makes an exasperated noise.

"My dumb brother needs me to rescue him from a bad date."

"You have a brother?"

Korra doesn't want to let go so she starts playing with the hair on the back of Kuvira's neck.

"Mmmhm, four actually."

She kisses Korra's earlobe.

"Lucky. Older or younger?"

"Three younger and one older by two months."

"Did you just need to cook a little longer?"

Kuvira's confused by the comment and then gets it.

"Oh, no, they're foster siblings. I'm adopted."

Korra gives her a distressed look.

"Are you an orphan?"

"No, it's a little more complicated than that. I was accepted into a special school across the country in Zaofu. My parents needed kids who could work on the farm, not dancers. It was just easier for the headmaster to adopt me."

"That's so sad."

"Not really, they got what they needed, and I got what I needed. It's not like I grew up in a less loving household."

"Are you the only girl?"

"Nope," Kuvira smiles, "I have a baby sister. Well, not a baby. She's twenty."

Korra's eyes widen.

"How old are you then?"

"Twenty six. You?"

"Twenty one."

"Oh no, I'm a cougar."

"I won't tell anyone."

Korra kisses her. The phone buzzes again, then it rings for just a few seconds. Kuvira growls into Korra's mouth. She looks like she wants to throw the offending device. Korra takes it from her hands and begins typing on it.

"There's my number. And if that doesn't work then you know where I live. Text me when you're free. Then we can plan a date."

Kuvira pulls one of her own hoodies out of her laundry basket and starts putting it on. Korra stops her and offers the one she's wearing. Kuvira's face lights up as Korra strips again. She kisses her bare shoulder. The hoodie in her hands replaces the one Korra gives her.

"It's not my sleep shirt, but I need that to sleep."

With one (two, three, four) more kiss(es) Kuvira leaves with her basket. Korra collapses against the locked door and puts her hands over her face. Naga comes and sticks her nose in between Korra's legs. She knows she probably reeks of pheromones down there.

"Dude," She knees Naga's nose away, "boundaries."

* * *

><p>When she finds Baatar he's smoking an e-Cigarette outside the club with his date nowhere to be seen.<p>

"I'm supposed to be in the bathroom. I took the bus over and he takes the same one home. I didn't want to risk him seeing me." He says.

She punches him in the shoulder and storms off in the direction of their car.

"Why are you being such a bitch right now?"

Her face is perfectly calm and hides a storm of sexual frustration and disappointment.

"I was with a girl."

She gets into the car. Baatar goggles her. He checks the clock on his phone.

"How?! There isn't a lesbian version of Grindr. Is there?"

He starts to search for it on his browser.

"Seatbelt please. I met her the old fashioned way."

"You went to a matchmaker and said, I want a wife born in the year of the Ox with a strong back for farming and a healthy sexual appetite?"

Despite her ire, Kuvira chuckles.

"Remember how I mixed up my laundry basket? Turns out this woman I was checking out at the gym took it. I went down to the laundry room and asked the attendant. She said she was waiting for one of us to notice we'd switched."

"So you went to her apartment and what? Just started making out?"

"Pretty much."

"Wait, seriously? I thought it was supposed to be gay men who hooked up easily."

"Is that why you needed me to come get you?"

Baatar blushes and stares pointedly out the window.

"He called my skin colour 'exotic'."

Kuvira makes a disgusted face. He mirrors it with an 'I-know-right?!' eyebrow raise.

"So, what's her name?"

"Korra." Kuvira sighs.

"Is that all you know?"

He's got his arms folded over his chest and he's giving her his full attention (which is rare because he's always hooked up to some electronic device.).

"She's an only child, twenty-one, has a giant dog, likes all natural fibres. She lives with a girlier roommate but they're not together. She feeds her dog raw fish instead of kibble. She's either clumsy or was in some kind of accident, or worse, but her entire upper body is covered in scars."

He hisses through his teeth. It does sound like a potential red flag. At least the source of baggage.

"All I know is that I wanna kiss all of them."

Baatar is silent as he puffs his e-Cig.

"You've got it bad."

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

><p>Asami comes staggering into their apartment at around 12:30. Korra hears the familiar scratching of the lock followed by grumbling and clicky shoes being taken off. Then a huge sigh and keys being dropped back into a stylish purse.<p>

She looks like the prettiest zombie of the horde.

Korra's playing it cool as she lays on the couch playing GTA.

"I know you probably ate at work, but there's some salad and rice left over for you in the fridge."

Asami makes a relieved noise and Korra hears the fridge open. Hell yeah, she's an awesome roommate.

She keeps playing as Asami wanders over with a large bowl of salad and sits on her feet. Korra slips them away and pushes them up and over the couch back.

"How was work?"

Asami makes some gestures with her fork through a mouth of shredded komodo chicken and tangerine.

"Awful." She says after swallowing, "How was your day off?"

Korra drives a car off a ramp and into the ocean. The screen tells her she's been Wasted.

"It was good. I got some laundry done. Went out for noodles and saw an awesome-terribad movie with Bolin. Went to the gym. And, I-uh, met someone."

Asami shovels a large amount of lettuce into her mouth. Korra's eyes keep darting between her and the loading screen. She wants Asami's approval. They've both been off the dating scene since their terrible mutual ex kinda made them need a break from romance for awhile.

"That's great," Asami sounds really excited, like fake excited, "awesome Korra. What's his name?"

"Her name's Kuvira." Korra says.

"Her? Cool. That's. Great. Really. You never said you were bi. Even when I told you I was."

Ohhhhh. She's hurt because she feels like Korra's been lying to her.

"Dude," Korra drops the controller and hugs Asami, "I didn't realise we were sharing our sexualities that day. I just wanted to be supportive of you. I'm not, bi, by the way. I think the term is personal pan pizza sexual."

Asami snorts into her shoulder.

"Pansexual."

"Same thing. And well, surprise, I like girls and more. I really like this girl in particular. So does Naga."

Naga wags from her spot on the floor.

"She's met the dog?"

Korra shows her teeth in an apologetic grimace.

"She's been to the house… Korra did you have sex with her in our kitchen?"

"Why is that the first place you asked?!"

"Because the spice rack was knocked over."

"We didn't have sex in the kitchen."

"Good."

"Or anywhere else if you're wondering."

They fall into a semi-comfortable silence. Korra runs over little old ladies and drug dealers, Asami eats her salad.

"Okay, I gotta be up early. Goodnight."

Asami pats Korra's shoulder instead of the usual forehead kiss. Korra frowns at its absence. She turns the game off and retires to her room. Her phone has about three text messages from Kuvira. Korra smiles and rolls around on her bed in excitement.

* * *

><p>Asami Sato stares at the ceiling of her bedroom. Four years. Four years of carrying a torch for her best friend. Most of that time trying to remind herself that Korra Is Straight and that she doesn't stand a chance. Three years of barely communicating after Korra's accident. One year of living together in domestic bliss.<p>

Korra's pansexual. She likes girls. She just doesn't like Asami that way.

"Fuck my life." She says.


	2. Vegetable Friends

All the notes for this series are on AO3. New installments are posted there faster as well. Like, weeks faster.

Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. To answer a few of the reviewers questions. No, it's not a one-shot. Here's chapter two.

Please tell me what you think of the story.

* * *

><p>Korra: hey ({})<p>

Kuvira: Did you just text me a vagina?

Korra: it's supposed to be a kiss

but i can see why you would think that

mistakes were made

i blame myself

Kuvira: I don't see why it can't be both

;)

Korra: o my

so what are u up to today?

Kuvira: Going grocery shopping. Actually, do you know where to purchase the best produce?

Korra: YES

but

you have to take me with you

so i can give you directions

Kuvira: You want to grocery shopping with me?

Korra: dude, i would be excited to watch paint dry with you

"Stop that."

Kuvira looks up from her phone to see Baatar shooting her a look of disgust.

"What?"

"The look you're giving the phone. It's like you wanna make out with it. 's giving me oogies."

She puts the phone down so she can properly flip him off with both fingers.

Korra: crap. was that weird? i'm sorry.

Kuvira: No. It was romantic.

Kuvira scrubs at her face to try and remove her fluster. It doesn't work very well.

Korra: nailed ittttt. time for our hot first date

Kuvira: I don't think grocery shopping qualifies as a date. I assure you, our first date will be much more romantic.

Korra: oh baby woo me in the frozen meat section

erotically fondle melons to make sure we get the best tasting one

give me free samples of your love

Kuvira snorts. Baatar looks judgingly at her from over his cup of tea.

Kuvira: Be ready in five minutes, Heartbreaker.

Korra: kk

({})

Kuvira: ({})

Kuvira changes her outfit three times in five minutes. She finally decides on tights under shorts and a plaid blouse.

"Good choice. It shows off your ass." Baatar says.

He's reading through some gossip column and she has no idea how he manages to have eyes on the back of his head. Like his speech pattern, it's probably inherited from Suyin. She touches his hair gently.

"Thanks, Kingslayer."

He rolls his eyes at the clever jab and hands over the keys to their shared car.

"Anything for you, Sis." He says in a too-sweet voice.

* * *

><p>Korra's waiting in the lobby with her hands in the pockets of the hoodie Kuvira traded her. It's apparently an ass kind of day because she's wearing yoga pants. Kuvira thanks each of her ancestors and the many gods and spirits they worshipped.<p>

The kiss they greet each other with is eight parts hungry and two parts sweet. An old woman checking her mail gives them a thumbs up as she heads back to the elevator. Kuvira always appreciates an affirmation from the elderly on her life choices.

In a daring move, she lets her hand drift to Korra's backside. At the same moment she feels a squeeze on her own ass.

"Nice booty." Korra says.

"I was about to say the same thing."

She holds her hand out for Korra to grab. Instead of cupping it, Korra locks their fingers. It makes Kuvira's heart race in its intimacy.

Korra walks towards the main exit, but Kuvira tugs her down the hall to the garage instead. Their combined shoulder width makes it hard for them to walk side by side down the narrow hallway.

"I wasn't sure if I should bring Naga, 'cause it'd be a good walk for her, but I also don't wanna leave her outside while I'm shopping."

"Just how far away is it?"

"It's like, a ten minute bike ride or a half hour walk."

Kuvira holds up her car keys

"Riding in style, I see."

"I don't know about style, but I do plan on doing a big shop."

"Good point. Me and Asami always do a huge Costco run. She prefers to have her groceries delivered, but I've been teaching her the wild ways of how common folk eat."

Kuvira laughs as she leads Korra through the maze of cars.

"Tell me more about your roommate."

"Well, she's rich and super pretty and good at like, everything. And that would be off-putting if she wasn't also the nicest person I've ever met. And she's had a really raw deal for the past few years. I think it's all looking up now. The pitch she was making got picked up, so she can sleep again. Like, meeting her you expect this prissy airhead, but she's this emotionally mature gearhead who likes cars more than most people and she just tries so hard."

"Sounds like an unique person. You clearly care about her a lot."

Kuvira feels defensive and a little jealous even if it's silly.

"I love Asami to pieces. She's like the big sister I never had."

And just like that the envy is replaced with relief. Kuvira unlocks the car and lets herself in. As Korra gets into the passenger side Kuvira hits the steering wheel.

"Woah, what's that for?"

"I was gonna open the door for you."

Korra laughs, "I'm totally deducting chivalry points for that."

She leans across the console to kiss Kuvira's cheek. She gets the corner of her mouth instead.

"A for effort though."

"Effort merits don't count."

"You must've been a riot in elementary school."

Kuvira scoffs as she starts the car.

"Seatbelts please."

"Already on."

Kuvira feels Korra's eyes on her as she pulls out of the driveway and watches for a gap in traffic.

"What?"

"You're a control freak." She says.

Kuvira glances at her, mildly offended.

"I like things done a certain way."

"Your way?"

She grumbles and raises her hackles. Korra waits until they're at a red light until she brushes her arm.

"Hey, I was very much the same way until a few years ago. It didn't get me very far. If we're gonna date then I'm gonna be honest with you when I think you're wrong."

Kuvira bites her lip.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I dunno, more dates, changing our relationship status on facebook..."

"No, I mean, I don't know where the grocery store is."

"Oh! Shit, yeah, uh, take a left at the next intersection. Sorry. Entering navigator mode."

Korra looks so cute with her lips in a concentrating pout. Kuvira should focus on the road.

"This is it here. The parking lot's around the side. It's a little weird, but they've got the best prices for the best fruit. Lower Ring immigrants too, I like to support anyone who gets out of the death anus that is Ba Sing Se."

Kuvira slams on the breaks because she's laughing so hard.

Korra's helping her get the reusable bags out of the back seat when Kuvira stops her. Her fingers wrap around a dark wrist and apply just a little bit of pressure. For a second she admires the contrasting tones of their skin.

"Thank you for earlier. I want us to be equals. Calling me out on behaviour you don't like is part of that."

Korra kisses her.

"It goes both ways, alright? You can tell me when I'm being a dick. It sure happens often enough."

"Deal."

They swing their arms together on their way in. A goofy reflection is displayed on the security feed. Korra grimaces at the camera. They do their best to remain connected and not play red rover with the other shoppers, It proves too difficult a task. Korra is assigned to 'cart pusher' while Kuvira is designated 'list reader'.

Also because Kuvira's writing it almost illegible.

"Does that say cocaine and dong green?" Korra reads over her shoulder.

"Congee and paneer."

"Babe, you write like a fourth grader."

"It's our first date, quit nagging me."

Korra bumps her shoulder with her chin. Her hands wrap around Kuvira's waist from behind. Kuvira leans against the embrace.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date."

The response she gets is an angry muppet face.

"I'm sorry. But, you've revealed how cute you are when you're all grumpy. It's like a badgermole trying to pick up a tea cup. All frustrated and intimidating, but helpless at the same time."

"Please stop testing my patience. I'm guessing that you have fun looking for peoples buttons so you can push them later."

Korra frowns.

"You're right. I'm being a dick. I'm sorry. Thanks for calling me on my shit."

Kuvira steers them towards the produce section.

"You're welcome. Thanks for letting me."

This kiss feels a little different. It's not just lusty or excited, but has a comforting warmth to it.

"Does this count as our first fight?" Korra says.

"I think it's more like setting our boundaries with each other."

"That's good. I think my previous relationship would've worked out better if we did that."

Kuvira hums. She doesn't like thinking of Korra dating anyone else. She's sure her possessiveness is going to be the subject of another argument, but it's her nature. If she wants something she needs to claim it as hers. Korra's up there with Presidency and Suyin Beifong's approval.

"Hey. It's you."

Korra snickers, holding up a cucumber.

"Geddit? Kucumber."

Kuvira keeps her face expressionless as she selects a carrot from the pile in front of her.

"She needs a girlfriend. Oh look, I found her. Korrat."

Korra presses the cucumber against the carrot and makes exaggerated kissing noises. That's when Kuvira cracks. Her poker face twists into a warm laugh.

They put their phallic vegetable avatars into the cart and Korra presses against Kuvira.

"That Korrat's got some game. She's already Kucumber's girlfriend. I need to step it up."

"You asking me something?"

"Be my bae, boo, and all other one word noises for significant other?"

Despite being strongly against lewd public displays of affection, Kuvira pulls Korra into a teeth-licking passionate kiss.

She hears a rattle and a stumble and they both look up to see a blushing stock boy trying to retrieve the scattered spices he's dropped.

"I'm so glad you asked, because I was planning on asking you when we got back to the car."

Korra pushes the cart out of reach.

"Come on then, Girlfriend."

Kuvira makes that dopey smile that gives Baatar the oogies.

"Say, Girlfriend," Kuvira begins, reaching for a box of noodles just over Korra's head, "How would you feel if I told you how badly those yoga pants make me want to eat you out?"

The last part is whispered hot against Korra's ear.

"Guh."

Kuvira swaggers away. Korra is hot on her heels. She stops Kuvira with an arm. To play it smooth, she grabs a box of cereal (that isn't on the list) and drops it into the cart.

"I would tell you that you'll have to live with sixty nine-ing because I want to bury my face in your puss for at least an hour."

Kuvira squeezes Korra's bicep and bites back a moan.

"That's everything on the list." She rasps.

Korra shivers as the squeezing turns into a caress.

"Asami doesn't get home until nine."

"I should really help my brother make dinner."

"You brought home the bacon, he can cook it."

Korra's eyes are pleading. Kuvira sees a future of those eyes being used against her. She loves the idea.

"Take me home and fuck me." Korra hisses against her ear.

"We have to put away the groceries first." Kuvira hisses back.

"Take me home, put away the groceries, and then fuck me."

"Right. Let's pay for these then."

The checkout line is rather uneventful. They read tabloid covers in shocked whispers. Korra is very casually affectionate. She hugs Kuvira from behind and together they lean against the cart. A little girl in the opposite checkout line looks at them with stars in her eyes.

"I don't think that kid knew girls could kiss other girls." Korra says.

"We're not kissing."

Kuvira smiles against the lips that collide with her cheek. She isn't blushing at all and she will call the cops on anyone who says otherwise.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the parking garage is met with tense silence. Korra darts out of the door and into the back to load her arms up with bags. Kuvira follows, trying to grab the lion's share.<p>

"We're not really going to compete over who can carry the most grocery bags, are we?" Kuvira says.

"Not a competition at all. We both know it's me."

"Oh, hell no."

Korra grabs the last bag and sprints towards the garage entrance whooping as she goes. Kuvira is left slamming her door and fiddling with the key button to lock it.

"Get back here you coward!"

She finds Korra has stayed to hold the door open for her. They're both panting and laughing a little.

The elevator ride up is charged with sexual tension. Just one more stop and then they can go back to Korra's bedroom. Kuvira twirls her keys around a finger. The elevator bounces a little as it stops on the ninth floor.

Room 902. Beifong B, Singh K.

"Hey, now I know your last name." Korra says.

She frowns for a second wondering if the Beifong is the same as Republic City's chief of police. She's about to ask when Kuvira unlocks the door and shouts,

"Pants check."

There's the sound of footsteps leaving the living room and heading for the bedroom.

"Pants check?"

"My brother doesn't wear pants when he's at home."

"Ahhhh."

Korra doesn't know where to put things so she settles for emptying the bags on the table and the counter for Kuvira to put away. Fer stumbles up and rubs against her leg.

"Well hello there!"

Meow.

Fer gets picked up by Baatar as he returns. He looks Korra up and down.

"I'm guessing you're the woman who took my sister's laundry basket and ravished her."

"Yup. That's, uh, me. Nice to meet you, I'm Korra."

"Baatar. The pleasure is all hers."

He nods to his sister and Korra laughs politely.

"I hope you understand that I have to scrutinize you. Kuvira's my little sister and I won't have her dating just anyone."

"Korra isn't just anyone. She's my girlfriend."

Korra beams. Baatar starts helping his sister put away groceries after putting the cat down.

"Will your second date be renting a U-Haul? At the rate you're going, you two will be married by the end of the year."

"Hahaaaa." Kuvira says.

She and Korra exchange a look that says 'if all goes well I wouldn't be opposed'.

"Seriously?"

"You know what they say about an unmarried woman over twenty-five." Kuvira says.

"Aged to perfection?" Korra says.

That earns her a smooch that makes Baatar mime gagging.

"Shall I inform Mother of your relationship status update when she calls this evening? Speaking of which, she's noticed that you're always 'busy' when it's your turn to speak to her."

The bag of frozen peas being passed from Baatar to Kuvira fumbles in the latter's fingertips. She avoids his gaze as she puts them in the freezer. Her jaw clenches and unclenches. Her tension is probably visible.

"She'll just have to find out when we make it facebook official. I'd like to delay my 'Coming Out' party as long as possible."

"Wait, you're Kinsey Six Homo and you're still in the closet to your parents?"

Kuvira winces and punches Baatar in the arm. He punches her back.

"We both are," Baatar says, "Our mother is a little… enthusiastic about the alternative lifestyles."

Kuvira begins ticking off on her fingers.

"Family vehicle covered in pride flags, I love my two gay kids T-Shirts, joining if not creating her own branch of PFLAG, she's friends with literally the whole state on social media so all of Zaofu will know we're gay within minutes. Which is why we have mutually assured destruction."

Korra's giving them a concerned look. Kuvira elaborates.

"If one of us gets outed we drag the other. Because it's most likely for Baatar to out me, I will take his ass with me, and vice versa."

"Your mom sounds really supportive and I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's not about us. It's about her need to be a cooler mom than all the other moms. She needs to be the most open-minded, free spirited person at the party. And if we come out as gay we'll just be her accessories to that. Doesn't matter if we're Ethnic Cleansing Neo-Fascists who club baby seals, or flower children like her." Baatar says.

He opens the box of cereal Korra added to their cart and starts eating it by hand.

"This stuff's my favourite. I can't believe you remembered."

"Korra got it."

"She can stay."

Korra still looks a little deflated, "You guys aren't Ethnic Cleansing Neo-Fascists are you?"

Baatar's eyes go completely round. He holds up the box of cereal menacingly.

"She's on to us! Capture her."

Kuvira grabs Korra by the shoulders, "I promise you that I'm not a Nazi."

(lol)

Baatar looks at Korra from over Kuvira's shoulder.

"Say, Korra. When I say 'protein' what's the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Protein powder is an important part of any smoothie or milkshake when you're trying to build muscle."

"Wow, she's perfect for you."

Korra beams and grabs Kuvira's hands off her shoulders,

"Which is exactly why we're going to go back to my apartment and make sweet hogmonkey love."

Kuvira turns bright red and fidgets in Korra's grasp.

Baatar also blushes, "Thanks for that scarring mental image."

Kuvira grabs Korra and rushes them both out of the apartment. Baatar is left with the cat and a box of cereal.

"Don't forget to wear a condom." He tells the empty room.

* * *

><p>Korra is trying to stick her tongue down Kuvira's throat in the elevator and it's Very Distracting because she's trying to be the responsible adult here.<p>

"Korra, as the older member of this relationship it's my responsibility to tell you that I've been tested for STIs since my last sexual relationship and they were negative."

Korra blows out a breath and her eyes widen, "Woah, mood changer. Okay. I had some random hookups over the past few years. But I did get tested and aside from a herpes scare which was just a zit, I'm all clear too."

Korra avoids eye contact by playing with her hair.

The elevator stops at the second floor.

"So, bareback?"

"Perfect."

The Yakone brothers are getting into the elevator. Korra visibly shivers under their gaze. Kuvira puts a protective hand on the small of her back and creates a barrier between them with her own body.

"Have a good day, neighbour." Noatak the Elder Brother says.

"Thanks, Buddy. You too."

They're gone in a woosh of doors and Korra starts scrubbing at her body.

"Gah, they're so creepy."

"Well, at least we won't have any noise complaints from the neighbours if they're going out." Kuvira's voice is right by her ear.

She then bites said ear. Korra squeaks. Kuvira has her pinned to her own door. From the other side she can hear Naga get up and paw at the wooden barrier between them.

Korra unlocks the door and then makes an undignified noise as she's carried bridal style over the threshold.

Naga starts barking and leaping at what she thinks is an intruder hurting her best friend. Kuvira drops Korra and raises her hands in a non-threatening way.

"It's cool girl. You remember Kuvira."

Naga is right to be cautious. She sniffs Kuvira's hand but keeps her tail stiff and he eyes narrowed. Kuvira scratches her ears and rubs her muzzle.

"Now, you might start hearing sounds that could be construed as pain noises. I assure you I am not going to hurt Korra. You see, humans do not have a set estrus or 'mating season' and thus we are capable of mating at all times-"

"Babe, while I think it's sweet that you feel obligated to reassure Naga, but she's still a dog. Just say,I'mma mount that bitch and make her howl."

Naga looks at Korra and seems to blink in understanding. She licks Kuvira's hand, as if giving permission.

"Well then, don't I feel silly for assuming your pet was a highly dignified and educated woman."

"She sometimes eats while shitting. Now, are you going to make good on that threat to eat me out, or are you going to break out a pai sho board and discuss the rhetoric of Guru Nanat with my dog?"

Korra's leaning against her doorframe. She's run a hand through her short hair to give it more of a disheveled appearance. Her hipbones jut out in the space between her tank top and yoga pants.

Kuvira wets her lips. Here she is in a gorgeous (funny, mature, sweet) woman's apartment for the sole purpose of making love and she's stalling. She has an all access pass to ravish her (new) girlfriend.

Kuvira steps out of her shoes. Korra shivers. In four steps Kuvira has her hands in Korra's hair and her mouth on hers. She kicks the door shut with one foot. Korra's fingers are already making fast work of the buttons on Kuvira's blouse.

Korra sits on the bed and tugs Kuvira so she's standing between her spread legs. She pushes the blouse over her shoulders so it plops onto the floor. Korra's breath catches at the muscular abdomen before her.

"Your belly button is pierced."

Kuvira removes her sports bra and Korra's eyes widen.

"Yeah, I have more where that came from."

Korra's eyes drift to Kuvira's shorts questioningly. Kuvira winks at her. Korra unzips the shorts and pushes them down with her tights and underwear.

"That answers that question."

Nipples, navel, and hood, all pierced. She licks a stripe from just above the patch of hair to the space between Kuvira's breasts. She detours to tug at a barbell. It makes Kuvira hiss and grab at her hair.

She pushes Korra's face away from her breast and the younger woman looks up at her.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Kuvira says.

She's panting and naked and still manages to look authoritative. Korra salutes and reaches for her tank top. Kuvira bats her hands away like last time and tugs it over her head herself. There's that muscular torso covered in scars. Kuvira schools her features to not frown at the sight. Instead she kisses Korra.

"You're gorgeous." She says.

"I know you are but what am I?" Korra says against her mouth.

Korra' bra has a front hook that Kuvira snaps undone. Korra's breast fall freely against her heaving ribcage. Her breath is stuttering from arousal. Kuvira presses a hand to Korra's chest and gently pushes her until she's reclining on the bed. Then she buries her face between Korra's legs.

Her scent is strong and the fabric is damp along the seams.

"Are you going commando?"

"You didn't notice when you grabbed my ass earlier?"

Kuvira's brain is short circuiting. All she can manage in response is a squeak. Korra grabs her by the braid and pushes her face between her legs.

Once into the action, Kuvira's instincts take over. The lips the teeth the tip of the tongue. She's not sure where the wetness of her saliva ends and Korra's cum begins, but the tight pants are sopping and Korra is begging for something. Kuvira assumes its to have her pants taken off. She blows on the exposed flesh and gets a jittery sob in response.

"Get up here, turn around, and sit on my face." Korra manages to growl.

Kuvira obeys. She forces herself to focus on getting Korra off, but the girl under her is batting at her hood piercing with her tongue and it's making her go cross-eyed.

With resolve, she buries her face in Korra. Her nose rubs against her wet slit. Her tongue follows the path of the moisture. With a strong jab she's got her tongue inside Korra.

All she can hear is their heavy breathing and the dog groaning from the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>Korra wakes up with a sticky ache between her legs and her face buried in a muscular neck. She inhales. This is her mate's scent. It's earthy and spicy and getting all mixed up with her own pheromones.<p>

She kisses a trail along whatever skin she can find. Her legs shift and her thigh presses against wet warmth. A chuckle rumbles in the chest under her.

"Having fun?"

"I could have more." Korra kisses her.

"Woman, you are insatiable."

Kuvira grumbles, but she rearranges their legs so that their centres are pressed together. Korra gasps and her nails bite into Kuvira's bicep. There's hot flesh and metal grinding her clit and she's cumming embarrassingly fast. Kuvira keeps fucking her through her orgasm until she's over the edge again and her eyes are streaming.

"Hey, are you okay?"

There's a concerned wrinkle between her girlfriend's eyebrows and her thumbs are wiping at the wetness on Korra's cheeks.

"Yeah," Sniffle, "Sorry. That can happen sometimes when I have a really good orgasm. I think I'm gonna need a glass of water. Want one?"

Kuvira rolls off her and sits up.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Don't wanna get dehyrdated."

"Definitely don't want to dry out."

Korra winks and tumbles out of bed. Kuvira's eyes scan the muscular back.

"Holy shit, how did I miss your tattoo?"

Korra looks over her shoulder as she puts on her robe.

"That? Probably mistook it for a scar 'cause of the white ink. Or you need to get your eyes checked 'cause it's huge."

She can feel Kuvira's eyes on her backside as she leaves. She puts a little extra wiggle in her step to emphasize her (glorious) butt.

Naga's lying on her side in the living room and looks forlornly up at her as she passes. That big fluffy tail thumps a hopeful rhythm. Right, the dog needs to be fed. And probably walked. She's not the world's greatest owner today. Sue her, she needed to get laid.

And thoroughly laid she got. Korra does a victory dance as she heats up some salmon for Naga. Said dog is looking up at her with liquid eyes and a wide mouth. She scratches Naga's nose and the dog sneezes. Korra cracks a grin.

Once the beast has been satisfied with dinner, Korra returns to her bedroom with two glasses of water. The scene she catches is priceless.

"Are you sniffing my pillow?"

Kuvira looks like a cat that's just been caught with a paw in the fishtank. She clutches the offending item innocently and puts it back down and away from her face.

"No. Yes."

Korra smiles and holds out a glass of water held delicately by her fingers around the rim. Kuvira grabs it by the bottom.

"Why settle for the pillow when you can have the real thing?" Korra says.

She sets her own glass on the bedside table/desk and shrugs out of her robe. Kuvira downs her glass of water and hands it back to Korra. Before Korra can finish putting it down she feels a nose inhaling near her pulse.

"Mmm, much better." She leans into the embrace.

"Is your tattoo the god Raava?"

"It is. I had a near death experience and she appeared to me. I wasn't really all that religious before that day. But Raava said to hold on and that she'd protect me. It's the little boost I needed to get out of there. Maybe it was all just my subconscious helping out, but that doesn't mean it wasn't real."

Kuvira hums in agreement. Korra inspects her expression. She looks a little pensieve and worried. Her thumb is tracing a scar near Korra's clavicle.

"Does it have to do with your scars?"

They haven't talked about it yet, but Korra knows Kuvira stares at the intersecting lines that cover her body. She huffs against the pillow, a little unsure of how to start.

Kuvira kisses her brow reassuringly.

"You don't have to talk if it's too stressful."

"No, it's not that. It's just difficult remembering. I was in a mountain climbing accident four years ago. I got caught in a landslide. They found me twisted up in my harness under a pile of rubble. Everyone thought I was gonna die."

Kuvira knits their fingers together and squeezes tightly. The pressure grounds her. Korra keeps her eyes focused on their hands.

"W-we didn't know if I was ever gonna walk again. Or do much else. I broke four ribs and one punctured a lung. My spine got all twisted up and both my legs were broken. I was wheelchair bound for the better part of two years. I still suffer from Post-Traumatic Stress."

She chances a glance up at Kuvira. She expects pity or maybe some disgust. Instead she sees wet eyes and a clenched jaw. The grip on her hand tightens to an almost painful pressure. Korra is tugged into a tight embrace.

"You almost died."

"Yeah."

Kuvira wraps around her like some kind of over-protective snake. One leg is wedged between Korra's, the other wrapped around her waist. The hand that was holding hers is now pushing Korra's hair away from her face. Korra feels the other hand counting her ribs.

She feels like a weight's been lifted. Her cheeks feel hot and wet.

"I could've lost you." Kuvira says.

"You didn't have me then."

"That makes it worse. I could have gone my whole life not knowing that I missed you."

Korra huffs and buries her head in Kuvira's neck. She mumbles against the skin.

"Pardon?"

"I said, you can't just go spewing romantic shit like that. It's not fair. I'm already, like, embarrassingly in love with you."

The fingers in her hair pause. Abort mission. Vulnerability is terrible. Korra feels like she did in that chair, stripped bare, helpless and scared. She's said too much.

A fingertip pushes her chin up. Up to meet Kuvira's eyes yet again. And yet again she's surprised. This time instead of grief she sees the mushiest, most dopey, love stricken look on the other woman.

"You jerk, you said it first."

"What? That I love you?"

"I had this whole speech planned."

"Well, you snooze you lose, nerd."

Korra yelps as she's flipped over and pressed against the mattress by Kuvira's full weight. Kisses are pressed to her face like raindrops.

"I love you like a tree loves sunlight."

Korra's heart hurts. She tries to meet the lips dolloped close enough to her mouth. Kuvira's too quick. Her kisses are almost desperate.

"I fell stupidly in love with you when I saw you wearing my T-Shirt."

Korra giggles, giddy and in love.

"Your brother is right. We're breaking records for relationships."

"I don't see anything wrong with knowing what you want and going for it. Casual dating is for uncertainty."

"And you're certain? Miss. I-Always-Get-What-I-Want?"

Kuvira kisses Korra's fingertips.

"I feel like I've known you my whole life. Like I've known you a hundred lives before this one and that us coming together was inevitable."

She's blushing a little. Korra nuzzles her.

"I'm glad it's not just me. When I opened my door and you were there I felt… relieved, like, there you are. I didn't know I was looking for you, but I'm so glad you found me."

Kuvira does that breathless little chuckle.

"Sounds like some fairy tale soulmate bullshit."

"Oh man, I know right?!"

Her fingers skitter along Kuvira's ribcage. She counts the bones she can feel and wiggles under the armpit to see if the other woman's ticklish. A squirm and shriek are the response. She scoops her fingers under to press at the shoulder blade. She rubs the flesh there in slow circles. Kuvira grunts.

"Can I admit something?"

"Sure."

"I want to be naked with you all the time. Not just as a sex thing. I just want to know everything about you. Scars and freckles and tastes and smells and stuff. Is that weird?"

Kuvira leans back and closes her eyes. It gives Korra a moment of panic until Kuvira starts finger combing her hair.

"I feel the same way. I wanna take inventory of all your scars by kissing them."

"Why don't you wanna talk to your mom?"

That makes Kuvira's eyes snap open. She tugs Korra's hair a little too tight. Her mouth pulls into a tight line. She can see why Korra wants to pry. The younger girl has been incredibly open all day and Kuvira has been more guarded. She works her jaw over the words she wants to say.

"Me and Baatar are the eldest. Our parents expect us to take over so they can retire. All of our siblings have had their chances to live their lives and explore their interests. To give them that chance, me and Baatar have buckled down and taken care of the family business. The general assumption was that it'd be our turn once everyone else had their chance. Only, I realised that it'd never be my turn if I waited for permission."

Korra has a hand perched on her wrist.

"So, we took some of our education money and came here to finish our degrees. Zaofu's an open minded place with lots of philosophers and inventors, but it's not the whole world."

"You're doing Poli Sci right?"

"Yes, and I want to go into politics. Presidency is my main goal. To understand the needs of the people you need to see the people in need. To be the best me I can be I need perspective."

"And that means moving away from home."

"Su doesn't understand. She thinks that she's done something to push us away and thus she's holding on."

"Have you told her any of this? Your silence probably just makes her think you're mad."

Kuvira covers her eyes with her hands and makes a frustrated noise.

"I want to but I can't find the right words."

"What's wrong with what you just said to me?"

Kuvira removes her hands and squints at Korra with her lips pursed.

"You're different. You don't have all these motherly expectations."

"It sounds like you're building her up bigger in your head than she is in real life."

"I just don't wanna disappoint her."

"She's got five other kids, she can handle a little disappointment."

She laughs and gathers Korra in her arms. Her fingers follow the white raised ink god on Korra's back.

"We've been dating for a little more than a week and I already don't know what I'd do without you."

"Conflict resolution is my specialty." Korra says.

She shoots Kuvira a lopsided smile.

"I feel like that's sarcasm."

"I've been arrested three times for disorderly behaviour."

"I'm ex-military."

Korra's waiting for the punchline. The look she gets is completely serious. It makes her burst out laughing. She tugs a hank of hair out of Kuvira's eye line.

"What a pair we are."

* * *

><p>Asami's walking on sunshine. For the first time in weeks she's left work on time. She feels like celebrating. She needs booze and dancing. And good food that's not take out or leftover noodles.<p>

She swings open the door with a little too much enthusiasm. She kicks over a pair of shoes by the door. White and green sneakers, size womens nine.

These are not Korra's shoes.

"You camping piece of shit!"

"I am playing a sniper. It's the sole purpose of a sniping class to find a position from which to get enemies from a distance."

"Camping."

"Is a legitimate strategy!"

Naga at least gets up to greet her. Asami's palms are sweaty and they pick up extra white dog hair. The girl Korra's dating is in the apartment. She schools her features into a friendly non-mechanical (or murderous) smile.

"'Sami? Is that you?"

Oh, now she notices.

Asami comes out from her (totally not hiding) place in the hall. Korra's paused the game. Her neck is craned over her shoulder.

Asami's eyes narrow and flit around the scene she's walked in on. Korra's wearing her pyjamas and her hair is wet. What she can see of their visitor (half illuminated by the blue of the television screen and half obscured by Korra's bulky frame) is that she has wet hair too. When Korra stands to greet her posture is fluid and relaxed. More relaxed than Asami's seen her in… well, ever.

As Korra moves into the light of the kitchen, Asami can see red scratches on her bare shoulders and purple bruises on her neck. To complete the image she keeps adjusting her hips like they're a little sore.

And she has a glowing grin on her face.

Korra had sex.

The other guilty party moves into the kitchen. She's built like Korra. Her face is masculine, but the confidence and sex hair makes her look like some kind of hot bad girl. Like Korra, her nails are bare and short. Her sense of fashion says 'sporty hipster'. Asami's not sure, but she thinks this girl might have the exact same eyebrows as Mako.

Oh Spirits. Korra's dating a female Mako.

"Nice to meet you, Asami, Korra's told me a lot about you."

She holds out a hand to shake.

Manners first. Asami takes the hand and gives her a businessman's handshake.

The fingers against hers are deft and strong (and were probably just inside Korra).

"Kuvira, right? Korra's been gushing about you all week."

Her phrasing catches up with her after the words leave her mouth. Asami closes her eyes in mild pain. The other two snicker.

"Has she?"

"I didn't think I was being that loud about it."

Masturbation jokes, great.

She opens her eyes to them kissing. Korra looks like she's having a peak experience. Kuvira's got that pouty lower lip between her teeth. Asami bites her tongue.

(Excuse me, Kuvira, you've got something on your face.

Yeah, what?

The love of my life.)

Asami buries her head in the fridge to avoid looking at them.

"Hey, how do you feel eating out tonight?"

More giggling. Spirits, she should just put her foot in her mouth. She is emotionally torturing herself with her own slips of the tongue.

"I meant at Kwong's or somethi-you know what I mean."

"I already have my jammies on, 'Sami. Wouldn't you rather order in and watch TV? You know, spend some time in this apartment that you pay for but barely live in?"

Korra does not get to guilt trip her tonight. Not when she's ruined her sunshine walk by having squishy lady intercourse with someone who is not Asami.

(Which isn't really fair because Asami never told Korra she wanted to have squishy lady intercourse with her.

"… or anything"

Well, she didn't not tell her.)

Sensing the rising tension between the roommates, Kuvira presses a possessive kiss to Korra's throat and says (loudly),

"I'm going to go make sure Baatar hasn't burned the house down."

"You're not staying the night?"

"I have early morning class and a should probably work on my paper."

"So go get your laptop and some clothes. My house is seven floors closer to the school."

Kuvira gives Korra a firm look. Her eyes dart in Asami's direction, trying to silently tell her the real reason she's leaving.

"I think it's healthy for an early relationship to have boundaries about needing space. I promise I'm not running away from this. I just need some introvert time to get some work done."

Korra seems to get some form of what she's saying. She nods but she's pouting a little. They exchange a quiet 'Love you'. Kuvira kisses her again and gives Asami a friendly smile as she leaves.

She feels like she could be on an entirely different planet after witnessing that interaction. Korra seemed to forget she was there.

Naga grumbles to remind them that they're staring at different walls in the kitchen not saying anything.

"Sorry about that. I know it's not your fault that you haven't been home lately. You work really hard and you deserve to go out and celebrate. Go on without me, you've earned it."

Asami drops her keys on the counter and makes a frustrated noise.

"Korra, I don't want to go out and celebrate without you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm trying to be a supportive friend and just being a bigger asshole, aren't I?"

Asami rubs at her eyes to keep from tearing up.

"Little bit, yeah."

She feels strong arms wrap around her from behind and a jaw perch on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go put on some grown up clothes and we're gonna go get drinks with umbrellas and food I can't pronounce because you're a fucking rad boss business lady who deserves the best life has to offer. Mmkay?"

Asami nods against her.

She hears Korra turn the TV and game off. In the empty space behind, Asami breathes and steels herself. She's got two options right now.

One, accept that Korra is in love with somebody else and move on with her life. Apply gracious amounts of alcohol and retail therapy to the pain.

Two, up her game and try to win Korra over. It's a risky move with the potential to completely ruin their friendship.

No risk, no reward.

Asami takes a coin out of her bag to flip.

"Ready to go?"

Korra's attire is illegally sexy (it's just a blouse, waistcoat, and slacks).

"Just a sec."

She flips it. Slaps the coin onto the back of her hand and surveys the decision. Asami holds out an arm to link.

"'kay, let's go."


	3. Heads Or Tails

Why would you flip a coin?! Are you unaware of how alternate universes are made? Like were you not informed? Isn't science fiction a thing that people know about in this century?"

"I honestly didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"Asami, how will we know if we're living in the slightly shittier parallel universe or not? Maybe the results of that coin toss could results in killer robots or space squids."

Bolin is leaning across the table and talking rapidly with his hands. On any other huge man it would be intimidating, but Bolin's baby face and general puppylike demeanour cancel it out.

Next to him Varrick is texting and picking his teeth. His usually spiffy appearance is a little bedraggled. He hasn't shaved in a few days and his tie is loose. Asami's a little annoyed that his sloppiness makes him almost ruggedly handsome.

She typically wouldn't go to them for romantic advice(Actually just Bolin, Varrick tagged along). But, since Korra is the object of her affection, she can't be asked. Asking Mako about romantic relationships is like asking a fish how to fly a plane. Her father would be mortified. Plus, Bolin isn't necessarily bad at romance. If anything, the amount of bruised hearts he's earned (and given) are proof of his experience in what not to do.

"Won't answer my calls, emails, or texts. What is it with this woman?"

Now she notices the other missing factor from Varrick's usual appearance. His assistant. The two are usually attached at the hip (or somewhere near there Asami assumes). That would also explain his disregard for tidiness.

"Did Zhu Li quit?"

"I don't know! She was talking and I wasn't listening but I remember her saying she needed to sort out her priorities something something parents house." Varrick says.

Bolin winces at Asami. Clearly he's heard this all before.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorry? You're sorry? The best damn thing that ever happened to me just walked out of my life! Maybe for good. You don't have to be sorry, Sato, the sorry guy is me."

"And me." Bolin says.

"Bolin's been helping me keep it together."

Bolin's wince turns into a grimace. She can see his eyes screaming.

"Well, maybe in an alternate universe Zhu Li didn't leave." Asami says.

Varrick's brow furrows. He begins to stroke his chin.

"Bolin, remind me to invent a form of transportation between alternate universes."

"Just type it into your Varriphone. It has a reminder system."

Bolin sighs and rubs at his temples. Changing the subject, her turns back to Asami.

"Speaking of which, you never told us the outcome of the coin toss."

Their waiter appears with the dim sum they ordered. Varrick sinks back into the cushions to type furiously on his phone. Asami thanks the waiter and asks for another martini.

"It told me to up my game and pursue Korra. But, I decided that leaving an important decision like that up to chance instead of weighing my options and waiting isn't wise." Asami says.

"Wait, so, that means that there are four potential universes. Two where you get either result and choose to go for it, and two where you ignore the result you got regardless of the outcome." Bolin says.

"I don't know. I think that I'm pretty sensible in any universe."

Bolin squints at his food, deep in thought.

"Maybe you didn't even create any alternate universes because your sensibility is a constant."

"That's what I just said." Asami says.

"Weirrrddd."

Bolin starts eating a dumpling.

Varrick is still polite enough to put his phone away now that the food's here.

"Killer space squid would still be awesome." Asami says.

"Yeah, well let's not count it out yet. It would make a good movie. Bolin, remind me to put a writer on it. We'll call it 'The Watchers'."

Ignoring Varrick, and through a mouth full of dumplings, Bolin asks,

"So, what's Korra's new girlfriend like?"

Asami swallows her mouthful of fish before answering.

"She's a lot like Korra. They're both into exercise and gym culture. They have like the same body type. She has eyebrows like Mako, long hair. She's not pretty. She's closer to handsome. But, striking."

"I think he meant her personality." Varrick says.

The knowing look he's giving Asami is making her blush. She bumps his knee with her foot under the table. It's too gentle to be a kick. He huffs and eats a bun.

"We haven't talked much? She seems nice. Korra says she's really determined and passionate about her goals. They have a similar sense of humour."

"Well, that's good. I mean, even if you two aren't together, at least she's with someone who makes her happy. Assuming Korra is happy?"

Bolin tacks the question on even though everyone at the table has noticed Korra's recent perkiness.

Asami takes a long sip of her drink and sighs.

"I thought we were happy together. We've been… domestic for the past year. Sometimes she makes me lunches. I thought it was more than simple roommate stuff but, I guess I didn't realise that's all it was. I feel like I should've known neither of us were satisfied."

"You thought it was just a slow burn romance and then you find out it's a no burn romance." Bolin says.

He's staring at a fixed spot on the wall behind Asami's head. She watches the dull pain flicker there. He's been in love with Korra too. Probably still is, if only a little. They all are.

Well, maybe not Varrick.

Without making eye contact, all three down the rest of their drinks. Bolin's phone rings. He gives them a glance to see if they mind. Asami shakes her head, Varrick sees it as an opportunity to check his messages.

Bolin scoots out of the booth and presses the answer call button.

"Hey, Opal. What's up?"

Varrick puts his phone down and runs a hand over his face.

"So, aside from clinging to Bolin, why did you come here?"

"You and me have a meeting planned for Friday and I thought we could have a pre-meeting Pow Wow."

"You could have just said meeting twice."

"I'll speak as many languages as I damn well please." Varrick says.

Asami rolls her eyes,

"What did you want to meet about?"

"The new Subway contracts for the city. I want in."

"Want in how?" Asami says.

"I can supply you with steel and workers for friend prices."

"The last time I trusted you to supply me with workers, I got robbed."

Varrick laughs and pats her shoulder. His smile doesn't meet his eyes (it rarely does).

"And remember who bailed you out?"

Asami bites her lip.

"Only because you set me up."

"Kiddo, you're the only partner in this business I trust. Partly because you're a sucker, but this time I promise nothing underhanded. Just mutually beneficial business."

His thumb rubs a circle onto her shoulder. Asami's breath catches. It's been too long since she's known intimate touch. With great restraint, she shrugs his hand off.

"Give me until our meeting to think about it."

"That's all I ask." Varrick says.

Bolin returns looking harried.

"Opal's having a tough time and she needs me right now. Do you two mind if I head out?"

He makes a big deal of reaching for his wallet to pay towards his bill even though he knows the other two would never let him pay. Varrick bats a hand to shoo him off.

"Thanks for the help, Bolin." Asami says.

She's only being 80 percent sarcastic

.

They fight over who's going to pay the bill. The waiter looks a little distressed at having two different platinum credit cards thrown at him like throwing stars. They end up splitting the bill to avoid bloodshed.

Afterwards, they're left finishing their drinks in moody silence. Asami watches rain rae down the foggy windows of the restaurant. She picks a drop and bets that it'll make it first. A clearing of a throat distracts her from the finish line. Varrick leans forward on his elbows.

"Whattaya say we get a fancy bottle of wine and head back to my place to drown our romantic sorrows in booze and sad music."

"I'll drink to that."

* * *

><p><em>"Well you only need the light when it's burning low<em>

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go"_

The song finishes and goes back to the beginning. It's been looping for the past half hour.

Asami Sato should not be making out with Varrick right now. They're both emotionally vulnerable. It's unprofessional. It could just make their current personal problems worse.

But spirits, can the man use his tongue.

His stubble is giving her razor burn. They probably both have her lipstick smeared around their mouths. Asami moves so that she's mounting his lap. Varrick's at about half mast right now and pressing against her. He pulls away from her mouth with a wet pop.

"Is this a good idea? It's hard to tell without Zhu Li around."

Asami sighs and gets off him to sit on the couch. She drapes an arm over her face.

"Probably not in any sense. We have a professional relationship to uphold. And we're both thinking of other people."

"Other people we're not in relationships with." Varrick says.

"True." Asami says.

"And, working in business as long as I have, you come to learn that everyone's fucking someone they're not supposed to."

Asami nods. She's been witness to quite a few skeletons sneaking out of closets. With a huff she moves her legs into Varrick's lap. He takes her heels off and starts massaging her feet.

"We have a substantial age difference." Asami says.

"Fifteen years. I'm not quite old enough to be your father." Varrick says.

Giving up on finding a justification for them not to have sex, Asami decides to tell the truth.

"I'm horny and I shaved my legs today and I really wanted someone to notice."

Varrick's hand skims up from her feet to her thigh in a light caress. Asami bites her lip to keep from moaning. The compressed sound earns her a raised eyebrow from Varrick.

"They're very smooth." He says.

"Thank you."

His hand goes higher and Asami gasps.

"May I see how they feel wrapped around my head?"

This time the grin he gives her meets his eyes. Asami leaves her skirt on, but takes her panties off as she straddles Varrick's face.

It's then and there that Asami comes to the conclusion that Varrick's mouth is a wonderful, beautiful thing.

So long as he's not talking.

* * *

><p>Walk of shame is such a misnomer. Sure, Asami's thighs are a little raw from rubbing against Varrick's stubble, but she can't stop smiling. She touches the bruises on her knees with fondness.<p>

She staggers a little as she gets out of the car and locks it. Asami checks the mailbox on her way up to the apartment. Korra has a letter from her parents and Asami has rich person flyers. She tosses those in the recycling before entering the elevator.

Before entering the apartment she hesitates in the hall and listens for (unfortunately) familiar muffled screams and moans. Nothing. She runs a hand through her wet (just been fucked) hair and unlocks the door.

The apartment is empty. No Korra, no Naga, no Kuvira. Asami's a little disappointed that no one is here to catch her in her debauched state. She almost wants the grilling Korra would give her.

Instead she grabs a box of cereal out of the cupboard, puts the political drama she's been watching on, and collapses on the couch.

Her mind wanders back to the prototype condom Varrick introduced her to.

Perhaps Future Industries should start their own prophylactic line. Or maybe she can invest in Varrick's design.

(Because holy shit.)

The woman in her program reveals to her husband that she has a terminal disease. He broods and drinks the sponsoring brand of whiskey. Their daughter, it turns out, also has a terminal disease, and she needs to pick a replacement governor.

"Pick Hoshi. He's been there for you through it all. Unlike fucking Marik who just showed up and started being hot." She says.

A great thundering arrives outside the door and Asami groans. She's just gotten comfortable being a mess and now there are gonna be people with questions. And she hasn't had time to tidy up. Maybe she should just retreat to her workshop.

Too late.

The door bursts open to let in a her muscular roommate and her(their) very large dog.

Korra is wrapping her headphones around her phone and texting. She closes the door with the thick sole of her sneaker.

Naga comes wagging into the living room to say 'hi' to Asami. She slobbers on Asami's freshly shaved legs as if to say she noticed. Her nose wanders to Asami's skirt.

"Naga, boundaries." Korra says.

She walks in carrying a pink paper bag and wearing an innocent expression on her face. With purpose she carries the parcel to her bedroom, throws it at her bed, and closes the door with a soft click.

"How was your lunch meeting?" She says.

Asami pretends to be focused on her show.

"Good, had a new product pitched to me. Found a steel supplier for the new subway system."

She can feel Korra's scrutiny. She's noticed the wet hair. To be fair, it is raining.

To be fair, Asami drives everywhere.

Korra comes out of the bathroom with a grin on her face. She stands at the foot of the couch with bruised knuckles resting on the flesh of her hips. The edge of the couch stands between them, a metaphor for the distance in their relationship.

Or, Asami would think as such if she was more into pathetic fallacy. (Or is that still just a metaphor?)

"Asami, did you get laid?" Korra says.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're not wearing any make up even though you left wearing it. Also, your hair is wet and our shower is dry."

"Solid detective work. I can see why only you date cops." Asami says.

"Vira was Military Police. And, you're avoiding the question." Korra says.

She folds her arms over her chest. Asami wants to avoid her gaze. She pauses her show and gets up with a languid grace. Almost flirtatiously, she makes a big show of pulling her skirt down. Korra likely doesn't notice or care, but Asami can play the role of troublesome dame if she damn well wants. The box of cereal sits forlorn and forgotten on the sofa.

Just to see she checks Korra's expression. Her gaze is steady, but she wets her lips and then folds them over her teeth.

"Want a beer?" Asami says.

"Sure." Korra says.

Korra follows her into the kitchen. She leans against the counter, arms still in defense mode. Asami leans her whole body into the fridge to get a beer. While she's there she inspects the contents of the fridge. Perhaps leftover pad thai for dinner?

"What do you think about noodles for dinner?"

Asami hands Korra a beer by the neck. Korra twists the cap off with ease.

"Sure. Sounds good." Korra says.

She sounds subdued and resentful. Her eyes are locked on the brown glass of the beer bottle. Asami leans against the counter next to her. She opens her own beer and drops the cap into the sink.

"Alright, fine, whatever, it's none of my business. I mean, I tell you about all of my sexual escapades." Korra says.

"Korra, you tell me about your sex life because you want to. And because you and Kuvira are ridiculously loud and we share a house." Asami says.

"We're not that loud."

"You're super loud."

Korra's lower lip juts out in a pout. Asami sighs and bumps her with a shoulder.

"Korra, I'm just not really comfortable sharing the details of my sex life with anyone. It was just a hook up. I'm not dating anyone. I mean, It might develop into a Sex Friends situation, but as of now I have no idea."

Out of the corner of her eye she watches her friend's posture unfold. Naga comes up to lean against both of them.

"Wanna go up to the roof?" Korra says.

"Isn't it raining?"

"Drizzling now. And you can't make the runny mascara excuse."

Asami ruminates for a second before shrugging.

"Sure, let me get some pants on."

* * *

><p>It's a thing they do. If the weather's nice enough they sit in the building's rooftop garden. It's mostly flowers to encourage urban honey gathering insects, but there's a good selection of herbs. 'Help Yourself' the sign encourages tenants to use the garden and the food grown in it. Korra grabs a mint leaf and chews it between sips of beer.<p>

The patio chairs are wet even after being wiped down.

"We should've brought towels." Asami laments.

"I've had a wet ass before." Korra says.

She sits in a puddle without even shuddering. A true badass.

Asami, in comparison, sits on the very edge of her seat. She's also badass, but used to a more comfortable walk of life.

"I've been thinking it's been a while since the whole gang hung out together. What does your schedule look like for the next few weeks? I was thinking we could all do something fun." Korra says.

Asami lights a cigarette and takes a drag before responding.

"I think my next weekend should be free. What did you have in mind?"

Korra stands to get free of the curling cloud of Asami's cigarette. Asami adjusts her spot so she's sitting down wind.

"Well, Kuvira was saying she's never been to the fair. At least not the one here. And I told her that you haven't lived until you've been on Republic City's Scramblinator."

"Didn't someone die on that?" Asami says.

"They had a pre-existing heart condition and ignored the warnings." Korra shrugs.

"Sounds like something Varrick's lawyer would say." Asami flicks her cigarette.

Then she remembers that Varrick owns the theme park. That is exactly what his lawyer said.

"You know that engineers and park rides do not mix." Asami says.

"Because engineers know other engineers design the rides?" Korra says.

"Exactly."

"Then don't go as an engineer. Go as a business lady and professional best friend."

Asami's cheeks turn a little pink.

"It's not something I can turn off. It's like, when you look at a mountain what do you see?"

"Classification, what kind of gear I'd need to scale it, yeah I get your point." Korra says.

"I'll go. Just name the time." Asami says.

"Thanks. I know Bolin's coming. Opal is a tentative yes, Mako hasn't responded yet."

They both roll their eyes.

"And Kuvira's coming of course." Korra says.

"Cause you two are attached at the hip. Or somewhere near there." Asami says.

Korra snickers. She sits back down and bumps Asami's shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The sun's setting and it isn't a beautiful display. It's just a sinking bit of lighter grey against the dark grey sky. Sometimes nature is disappointing and lacking in contrast.

"I'm sorry I've been busy doing romantic stuff lately and kinda ignoring our friendship. It's been a while and I just… I'm in love. But there are other people in my life who I love and I don't wanna forget how important that is. So, yeah, I love you and stuff."

Asami wants to feel good at the admission. She doesn't want to feel like there's a rock on her chest preventing her from breathing deeply. She doesn't want to feel her eyes sting or her nose begin to drip.

"It's okay. I love you too."

She turns toward the sunset, but Korra grips her hand to turn her back. Asami looks at her and is glad she isn't wearing mascara. Those blue eyes are looking at her with concern and adoration. It makes Asami hiccup.

A dry kiss is pressed to her forehead.

"I mean it, nerd. I'd walk across a fire for you."

"Same."

There's a rainbow where the sunset meets the light rain. Asami doesn't look to far into it.

* * *

><p><em>Someday I'll wish upon a star<em>

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

* * *

><p>Alternate Universes conversation referenced <em>Age of Ultron, Cards Against Humanity, The Watchmen, Community, and Bioshock Infinite.<em>

**Songs used: **  
><strong>Let Her Go - Passenger<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere Over the Rainbow - Judy Garland<strong>

You know when you're writing something and then it gets out of hand from what you intended to write? Yeah, so Asami fucked Varrick. I mean, it's a completely in-character interaction for them and got me headcanoning that they probably had sex in Book 2. Keep calm though, Zhurrick is endgame.

What about Asami? IDK man, she'll end up with someone who worships her.

Speculation fuel: What's in the paper bag Korra got?


	4. All's War in Fair and Love

Baatar is sure this classifies as some sort of torture. His knees are spread around the back of the seat in front of him because its occupant cranked the whole thing. To make matters worse, he's being subjected to his sister's horrible taste in music. The speakers throb with dance beats and the amount of autotune in this song should be illegal.

He leans between the driver and passenger's seat, balancing himself against the console.

"I'm driving on the way back." He says.

Baatar leans back just in time to get hit by Korra's flailing elbow. She's escalated to chair dancing and they're both singing (if he can classify that cacophony as such) along.

The chair bounces dangerously close to his groin.

"Korra, if you sack me then we're switching seats."

"Not happening, dude, we're here!"

The car is in a long line of cars waiting to turn into the biggest parking lot he's ever seen. Nothing but cold concrete for almost a mile. Baatar leans against the pane of his window to see the Amusement Park.

The park is half on land, half on boardwalk. It's main attraction is fast roller coaster called 'The Varrinator', which has given people heart attacks.

Kuvira pulls into a park space near the entrance (as close as they can get) and swivels in her seat to look at Baatar. He's trapped in the back seat until Korra leaves.

"We need to get Mom and Dad to make an amusement park in Zaofu." Kuvira says.

She sounds very passionate on the matter. He didn't know this was a thing she was into.

(Like the rope marks on her wrists that he desperately doesn't want to know about.)

Speaking of being bound or otherwise imprisoned, Korra finally gets out of the fucking car, freeing him.

Korra's standing outside typing like it's exercise. She does that annoying thing where she says every word she types like she's someone's grandparent.

"We… just… got… here. Where are… you… guys?" She says.

Baatar huffs and pulls out his E-Cig. Kuvira checks her phone before coiling an arm through the crook of Korra's arm, effectively linking them.

They look like a matched set. Both wearing hip hop pants, boots, and jackets. Kuvira's in forest green with her studded leather jacket and Korra's in blue striped sweats and a parka. He's glad to be the odd one out in his skinny jeans, trenchcoat, and oxfords.

They follow Korra's lead weaving through cars toward the park entrance. There's a line to get in and loud drumming coming from the park. Korra makes a beeline for a group of people near the entrance nursing warm drinks. The group has about five or six. Mostly men. Baatar blinks and adjusts his glasses. He recognizes that silhouette. Short and curvaceous, a green toque covering a textured bob.

Kuvira tenses like a predator and gets that wicked look. She untangles herself from Korra and takes off at a terrifying pace. It's like watching a panther take down a baby rabbit. Opal shrieks and flails as she is lifted off the ground and thrown over Kuvira's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Baatar jogs over to them to provide intervention if needed.

"Put me down you jerk!" Opal says.

Kuvira has shifted her so that Opal's draped around her older sister's shoulders like a human scarf. She's spinning them around. Opal's cries turn into reluctant laughter. Her toque flies off and lands on the pavement. Baatar bends to pick it up. Kuvira slows and stumbles, a little breathless, and lets Opal down. They lean against each other.

"You suck and I am way too old for that." Opal says half into Kuvira's jacket.

The rest of the group is giving them a mixture of concerned and confused looks.

Opal taps Kuvira's chest with her index finger.

"Guys, this is my older sister," Baatar places Opal's hat back on her hair, "and my older brother. Though, I have no idea why they are here."

Korra's caught up by now and wiggles a gloved hand.

"That's because I brought them. Kuks, you never told me Opal was your sister."

Opal takes a step back and scrunches up her face to scrutinize them. Kuvira grabs Korra's still wriggling fingers and threads them together. Baatar rolls his eyes and puffs his E-Cig.

"Wait, Kuvira, you're Korra's new girlfriend."

The stoutest guy of the group, who Baatar recognizes from Facebook as Opal's boyfriend, Bolin rubs at his head.

"So, let me get this straight, just by coincidence Korra ended up dating your older sister?"

The tallest guy of the group(who looks uncomfortably like a poutier version of Kuvira) rubs his sinuses.

"Yes, Bolin, that's what Opal just said."

"I'm Baatar, by the way." Baatar says.

They all look back and forth, remembering that Opal hasn't actually introduced anyone yet. Opal slaps her own face.

"Right, my oldest brother, Baatar Beifong Jr, and my only sister, Kuvira Bei-"

"Kuvira Singh." Kuvira says sharply.

She holds the hand not attached to Korra out to shake. Baatar follows suit. He learns everyone's names. There's Asami(Asami fucking Sato, design and engineering genius!), Korra's stylish roommate, Bolin the Idiot, Mako is Bolin's tall older brother and very closeted, Wu is Mako's twink "charge" apparently in need of a body guard, and Varrick who owns the theme park and refuses to look away from his phone.

Baatar falls into step beside Asami as they head to the fast track lane. She looks even more beautiful and intelligent in person.

"Can I just say that your alterations to the Model F is engineering turned into art?" He says.

Asami's eyes widen. She clearly didn't expect him to open with that. She pushes her hair behind her ear and looks to the side.

"Thanks, took a lot of sleepless nights and tearing engines apart to get it that way. The result was worth it though."

The ticketeer waves them through without charging them. No one seems bothered by this but Kuvira.

"Why aren't we paying?"

"I own the theme park." Varrick says.

"Isn't that an irresponsible use of power?" She says.

Baatar closes his eyes because now is really not the time for an impassioned speech about the rights of the worker and equal opportunity benefits at a theme park.

"Hey, pay if you want, but it's why I became rich. Well, that and leaving big tips and building a slide from my office to a ball pit." Varrick says.

Kuvira looks almost incensed at the waste. Korra kisses the frown off her face. It makes Mako and Asami frown and exchange a look.

Ha, Mako is Korra's ex.

Baatar is so going to tease them about Korra having a type.

"So, what first?" Opal says.

Bolin hops from foot to foot waving his arms like a freaking child.

"Ooh! Oh! I wanna go on the Varrinator." He says.

"Didn't someone die on that?" Wu says.

"Allegedly." Varrick says, finally looking up from his phone.

He drops his arms to his sides and hunches his shoulders, a shadow passing over his face.

"Besides, if you want scary then get on the Zhu Li. It will lift you up and then drop you suddenly, leaving you feeling empty and full of existential doubt." He says.

Bolin smiles in the taught way of someone who's heard this before. He gives Varrick a clap on the shoulder.

"Who is up to ride the Varrinator with me?"

The adrenaline junkies seem excited at riding the death trap. Opal looks like she's searching for an excuse.

"I'd like to get a chance to catch up with my little sister." Baatar says, throwing her a line.

Opal flashes him a grateful smile and they link arms.

"Come onnnn Mako, it'll be fun." Wu says.

He's tugging on Mako's sleeve and pouting in a way that makes his already prissy personality less attractive. Mako folds his arms in defeat.

"I'm in." He says.

"It's my policy as an engineer to not go on rides I haven't designed." Asami says.

They all stare at Varrick, who appears to still be in a dark place. Asami takes his silence as a 'No' and grabs the edge of his jacket.

"Come on, Varrick. Why don't you come with us and throw money at your existential void?"

That snaps him out of it. He takes off like the Drum Major of a marching band.

"Come on kids, let me show you the best fair food the city has to offer." He says.

"Isn't this the only fair in the city?" Baatar says.

Varrick turns to give him a manic grin that comes off more like a snarl. Baatar raises his hands in a 'don't shoot' motion, apologetic. Opal elbows him gently to the ribs.

"Come on, lets gorge ourselves and street meat." She says.

"Aren't you supposed to be a vegetarian now?" He says.

"Not when I'm away from the temple."

Baatar scoffs and shakes his head. Trust Opal to join a religious commune and then blatantly ignore their rules. Typical Beifong behavior to raise one's middle finger at authority. Or, you know, become the authority.

Opal is telling him some story, but Baatar finds himself watching the almost casual way Varrick's hand brushes Asami's waist while he orders food. He squints at them. It seems like two well-known Republic City celebrities knocking boots would be something the paparazzi would be on top of.

"How long have those two been dating?" He interrupts Opal.

She follows his gaze and sees Asami lean against Varrick as she grabs her drink. Her lips purse (something their mother does when she's thinking as well).

"They're not." Opal says.

Baatar rubs his hands. He loves a good scandal.

* * *

><p>Mako isn't sure about this new girlfriend of Korra's. He also isn't sure about the integrity of the ride he's on, but that's not really the matter at hand.<p>

Wu is clutching his arm and screaming.

Kuvira came into Korra's life so suddenly. Asami says she's into politics, what if she's just trying to get a chance to marry into chiefdom of the South Pole? No, that doesn't make any sense. Tonraq's the elected chief, not the hereditary chief. There is no line of succession.

The coaster drops suddenly and Mako grips the bar harder. He can hear Bolin whooping from the front of the kart.

Furthermore, it seems like a pretty big coincidence that another member of the Beifong family would join their group through romance. Mako makes a note to ask Chief Beifong about her older niece.

"Mako, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Wu says.

Mako prays the ride will be over before he has to clean vomit off his freshly pressed shirt.

Thankfully, it does. The same mercy cannot be said for his shoes. He's holding out a hand to help Wu out of the kart and boom, vomit all over new leather.

"Oh man, bail!" Bolin says.

Mako sighs through his nose.

"I'm sorry Mako." Wu says.

It's the tears in his eyes and the fact that he looks like a carsick puppy that keeps Mako from getting angry.

"No more rides for you." Mako says.

"Mmkay."

Wu tucks himself against Mako's arm. Mako flinches, not enjoying the public display of affection. Especially not around his ex-girlfriend, that's just tacky and inconsiderate.

Speaking of Korra where did she-

Oh. She's making out with her new girlfriend against the fence by the exit gate. Mako grunts and links arms with Wu.

"Let's go find the others shall we?" He says loudly.

Korra pulls away from a kiss and holds up her phone.

"They're over by the aquatic attractions. Something about throwing balls at Tiger seals."

Kuvira looks like she wants to continue kissing Korra, but knows the moment has passed. Instead they link their fingers together. They collectively wait for Bolin to come back from the bathroom before they go in search of the rest of their party.

It's Kuvira and Korra at the head of the party with Bolin in the middle, and Mako and Wu taking up the rear.

"I thought you were over Korra." Wu says.

He's examining his nail beds to feign nonchalance, but Mako can read the anxiety coming off of him in waves.

"I was! I am! I dunno. I don't think anyone can ever truly be over Korra." Mako says.

Bolin (eavesdropper) chimes in, "I can confirm that a healthy relationship of three years will still not result in being over Korra. She's impossible to get over."

"Thanks, Babe, that makes me feel so much better." Wu says.

Bolin furrows his brow and looks between the two of them. He raises his index finger and moves it between their faces, then he lowers it to their groins. Mako makes an uncomfortable noise.

"Wait, you two are dating?"

"No."

"Yes."

They say it at the same time. Mako glares at Wu who glares back. Bolin claps his hands, getting the attention of the group leaders.

"Ha! I knew it. Asami owes me 200 yuans!"

Mako grabs Bolin by the bicep hard. He drags him close and talks through gritted teeth.

"Bolin, you can't tell anyone."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Korra says.

She's walking closer and Mako's almost out of time.

"Why not, Bro?"

"Yeah, why not Mako?"

He knows he's going to be in the doghouse for this.

"Because it's unprofessional for me to be dating my charge!" He says.

They both seem deflate at the unexpected twist.

"It could cost me my job."

Wu clings a little tighter to him.

"Why are you all standing around creating some kind of tableau?" Kuvira says.

She and Korra are staring at the three of them with their hands on their hips. A brightly coloured flag behind their heads celebrates ten years since the theme park's opening.

"We should really catch up with the others." Mako dusts himself off.

"We're here."

He turns to his left and sees the blue building marked 'Brand New! Aquarium'. It's on the very edge of the boardwalk and half of the building either floats or is underwater. A genius looking design, but probably hard to maintain. The weather's too cold for swimming right now and Mako bets the inside of the aquarium is freezing.

He's correct of course, he can see his breath as they enter (flashing the badges Varrick gave them.)

The inside of the aquarium is a wonder to behold. Now he knows a real architectural genius must have had a hand in this.

"This must be the super secret project my mom was helping Varrick with." Korra says.

Her features are open with awe. Mako takes a moment to gaze on her pure joy before turning back to the building. The walls are lined with mosaics made of beach glass. Pillars of glass made to look like ice sculptures.

A winding stairway leads them down into the ocean. Dark shadows and glittering fish flit past the glass. Mako watches Kuvira's grip on Korra tense as they go deeper and further. The passage opens up to a chamber lit by eerie blue-green light. Some of the shadows moving past the glass look uncomfortably big now. The room encourages sitting and watching. White plush benches line the centre of the room.

"Damn near cost me the same as the rest of the park. Was completely worth it of course."

Mako flinches. Varrick managed to sneak up on all of them. He looks around and sees Asami, Opal, and Baazar (or whatever his name is) entering through another passage.

"Varrick! How did you?" Bolin says.

"Manage to verbally answer your mental question at the exact moment you asked it? Simple! I have cameras everywhere."

He wraps an arm around Bolin's shoulders and smiles like that shouldn't be an alarming thing to announce.

"Oh, and yes, Korra. Your mom did all the design work for this. I thought, if the woman can design an ice palace, she can design an aquarium. And look, I was right!"

"Varrick, this is amazing!"

Korra wraps her arms around him and picks the much lighter man up. He laughs, ruffling her short hair.

Kuvira is pressed against the wall furthest from the glass with a tight mouth and eyes as wide as they'll go. Mako is feeling a little queasy himself. He decides to join her.

"Not a fan of water?" He says.

She exhales through her mouth. He's not sure if the sickly green colour is her skin or the lighting.

"No, I like water just fine. Swimming pools, lakes, glasses of water. This… this is a different animal."

"Animals." Mako says.

Something that could only be a baby sea serpent presses against the tank. Mako watches Kuvira's lip erupt in sweat.

"So, you're uh, dating Korra now?" Mako says.

He's trying to divert her attention from Very Real Danger, but succeeding in being an insensitive dick with terrible timing.

"Yeah. We accidentally switched laundry. Now she's my girlfriend."

Emphasis on 'my'.

"She and I used to date. About four years ago."

Kuvira raises her eyebrows and gives him a tight lipped-no teeth smile that says 'Yes, I know'.

"Is this you trying to do the 'if you hurt her, then I'll mess you up' speech, because I've heard and given better ones."

"Well, yeah, but no. What I mean is… Korra's a great girl. She's special and she deserves to be with someone who makes her feel that way. Something I couldn't do. So, what I'm saying is, don't be me. I was a shitty boyfriend to her and Asami."

That catches Kuvira off guard.

"You dated both of them?" She looks down.

"What?!"

"Is your penis magic or something?"

Mako covers his crotch with his hands as if to protect it from any x-ray vision she might have. They're both briefly distracted by Wu and Bolin pressing against the glass to be eye to eye with a squad of squid. Mako's fingers tense and relax. The facility is perfectly safe and he can leave them both under the adult supervision of the others.

"Why would you even ask that?"

Kuvira gives him an incredulous look.

"They're both solid tens and you're like a six. There must be some kind of pelvic magic working to convince those gorgeous girls to date you."

"Wow, thanks. I come over here to be friendly and you insult me."

* * *

><p>Korra, finally becoming aware that the two people in the room who have played with her boobs(well, naked boobs…. while sober… truth or dare happens and Asami is fun and touchy while drunk) moseys over to diffuse any tension between them. Or stop them from comparing notes.<p>

She looks between the two of them. Both with small eyes, long faces, thick eyebrows and thin lips. Both with backgrounds in law enforcement and the adopted children of a Beifong.

Bolin is right. She has a type. She'll deal with this crisis later.

For now, she cups Kuvira's cheek. It feels sweaty despite the chill.

"Babe, you're all clammy. Are you feeling okay?"

"Just not very comfortable underwater."

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry. Let's go back upstairs."

She presses reassuring kisses to her forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips. Korra flashes Mako her crooked grin.

"Can you let the others know we're gonna find the Penguotters?"

She leads Kuvira off by the hand.

"Yeah, sure." Mako calls after them.

The closer they get to the ground level the stronger Kuvira's grip gets.

"Thanks, sorry that you couldn't look at the rest of your mom's design."

Korra turns back to her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not like this place is going anywhere."

They flatten against the wall to let a guided group go through. They exchange the polite smile-head nod with the passing patrons before continuing up the stairs.

"It's funny, while I was down there I realised our parents are in the same professions." Kuvira says.

Korra thinks. Kuvira said her mom's a dancer and the Matriarch of Zaofu, her dad is an architect. Korra's dad is the elected chief and the former heavyweight champion, and her mom is an architect.

"Heh, wow. I think we may have found the secret formula for badass bitches."

They're back in the open air and Kuvira feels confident enough to tug Korra close for a nuzzle. They decide to escalate it to a standing cuddle until they feel the eyes of a few middle schoolers on them.

"Come on my haughty hottie, let's go penguin sledding."

Korra leads Kuvira by the hand like a child dragging a parent through the toy store.

"They actually let you ride them?" Kuvira says.

Excitement has crept into her voice. Korra sighs and lets her shoulders sag.

"Not anymore."

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Korra?" Asami says.<p>

Asami notices these things because she's so conscientious and aware of everything Korra does. She would be such a good girlfriend to Korra if she'd just notice that.

Mako, glad to have a chance to say something important puffs out his chest.

"Kuvira wasn't comfortable down here so she and Korra went out for some fresh air. I think they said something about seals."

No one is impressed with Mako, but he's impressed with himself and that's what matters.

Asami huffs a little. The group had just regrouped and she was going to show off her knowledge of architecture and engineering to Korra. Remind her that she's one of the greatest and prettiest minds of her generation.

"These arch ways were built so that the glass would rest effortlessly on them." Baatar says.

His voice is coloured in awe. He pulls out his phone and starts snapping pictures to send to his father. Baatar keeps trying to engage Asami in friendly conversation about their mutual interests, but she's been frosty. All because she's still sulking over Korra.

So she confronts someone who can do something about it.

"Varrick. I need you to help make Korra jealous."

He looks up from his phone.

"Kiddo, that plan is going to backfire. She's not interested in you romantically or sexually. If you and I started faking lovey-dovey crap then we'd start getting invited out for double dates. You said this is strictly casual friend sex stuff."

Asami stomps her foot like a petulant child. They're heading away from the underwater room and back up to the lobby in order to regroup their party. Asami and Varrick are heading up the rear, but the hall is still echo-y. The clack has Opal looking over her shoulder. She shoots them a wink. They exchange a look.

"Anyway, if it's a quickie you're after I wouldn't be opposed. Pretty sure I have some kind of office in this building with a big enough desk to take you on. Just say the word."

He reaches out and pats Asami's groin like it just answered a particularly difficult question. Asami is angry at herself for considering it. She inhales deeply through her nose and walks faster, leaving Varrick behind.

At the top of the stairs they encounter 'paparazzi'.

"It's Asami Sato!" A little girl says.

There's a lot of shrieking as an entire class of girls comes clamboring for her autograph. Asami smiles and pretends she didn't just have an incredibly low moment in the incredibly low part of the aquarium. These girls look up to her damn it! They wanna be her.

She takes lots of pictures and writes them autographs saying,

'Follow your dreams, Mimi!'

'Trust your gut and pursue the truth, Indira!'

'Crush the establishment under your high heel, Chingh!'

A few of them recognize Bolin and ask him for a picture too. They're all like twelve and telling him that his bare chest is the sexiest thing they've ever seen. Bolin looks incredibly uncomfortable.

"Uh, thanks. You're really young so I'm super flattered, but it's also super weird. Glad I could help you enter puberty, I guess?" He says.

Opal stands with her arms folded against her chest and the most amused expression on her face.

In all of the hullabaloo, Mako and Wu have time to sneak off for a quickie in the bathroom. Asami only notices after they come back with Wu looking smug and Mako looking too relaxed for Mako.

The class of girls gets herded off by their grateful teacher. Varrick, who was missing for the entire interaction, reappears.

"So, I do in fact have an office in this building. Just letting you know." He says.

The others give him a myriad of perplexed looks.

"Weren't we going to find Korra?" Mako says.

"She and Kuvira are at the Penguotters Pen. They've found the right angle to take pictures so it looks like they're eating the animals." Baatar says.

He holds up his phone to show three new pictures uploaded to Kuvira's instagram. One image is a particular amusing shot of a penguotter sliding down a iceberg towards Korra's open mouth."

Opal giggles.

"Fuckin goofs."

* * *

><p>"Okay, did you know that penguotters give each their mate engagement pebbles? They search entire beaches for just the right pebble and then propose with it." Korra says.<p>

She and Kuvira have acquired hot chocolate to sip while they stare at the animals. They're shoulder to shoulder leaning against the observation fence.

"'s that so? Do you have a source to cite for that wonderful anthropomorphization of wildlife?" Kuvira says.

"Would you shut your pussy trap and let me finish, woman? Fucking skeptics ruining romance."

"Us skeptics ruining false notions with our facts."

Korra's got her pouty face on. Kuvira can't help but smirk and bump her with a shoulder.

"So, what's the thing about the engagement pebble?"

"Ugh, well, I was going to say that the ancient tribes saw this bizarre ritual and decided to adapt it. They found that pebbles weren't actually all that practical. So, they started putting the pebbles on strings and offering them to their potential mates as-"

"Engagement necklaces." Kuvira says.

"You killjoy, you just stole my punchline after totally ruining my cool story!"

Korra elbows her. Kuvira lifts her arm to avoid spilling hot chocolate. She darts in to deliver a fast kiss to Korra. It changes her features from playfully incensed to mushy.

With her free hand she grabs Kuvira's neck and pulls her in close.

"I love you so fucking much." She breathes into Kuvira's mouth.

They're necking a little inappropriately when they hear a voice.

"Do you both suffer some kind of bizarre carbon dioxide deficiency that requires you two to have to suck face all the time?"

Kuvira flips her brother off.

"Is that a real thing?" Bolin says.

"No, Sweetie. It's really not." Opal says with a sigh.

"Still sounds like a good premise for a Sci-Fi Rom Com. Bolin, make a note." Varrick says.

Korra and Kuvira disengage from their snuggle to just hold hands. They do take breaks when their hands get too sweaty. The leather gloves Kuvira is wearing does optimize the lack of sweat, but it also means lack of full skin contact. Life is hard.

"Now what?" Wu says.

"There's rides, midway, food, and exhibits. Right now there's one on human deformities." Varrick says.

Korra tenses and she watches Kuvira do the same thing. They lock eyes.

"I am going to win you the biggest, cutest thing I can find at the midway." Korra says.

"Not if I win it for you first." Kuvira says.

"Bring it on!" Korra says.

She gets right in Kuvira's face so they're nose to nose.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you win me regardless of the size!" Kuvira says.

"Same goes for me! The fact that you're winning something for me makes me feel giddy!"

Korra breaks character first and starts to giggle. She taps Kuvira on a cheek with a gentle fist. It earns her a slap on the butt.

Korra looks up to see Mako giving them that 'gassy infant' expression that means he's thinking. He gives a little approving nod to Korra and she eyes Wu before giving Mako a thumbs up. They're cool like the other side of the pillow.

* * *

><p>Kuvira overhears Varrick receiving an angry earful from his staff about his guests beating rigged games through sheer testosterone and will power. This pleases her greatly.<p>

She sees a giant badgermole plush wobbling towards her. Wrapped around it are a familiar pair of arms. Kuvira hoists up her own giant plush deercat and waves it. Korra's head pops out from behind the badgermole and she beams. She drops her haul on the carnie's ledge. He continues to grumble in his defeat.

"Is that for me?" Korra says.

Kuvira is comparing the deercat and the badgermole to see which is larger.

"It was the biggest one I could find."

"I love it. This is for you."

They trade giant stuffed animals and carry them off towards the fire dancing show the others are attending. Their movement through the audience stands is neither stealthy nor graceful. They receive annoyed noises and calls from the people sitting behind them.

"Sorry!" Korra hisses.

Asami is sitting at the end of their group. She sees their approach and closes her eyes, pausing for strength.

"You have a serious problem." She whispers.

"If having an awesome girlfriend who wins me giant stuffed animals at the fair is a problem then I don't want a solution." Korra says.

Someone loudly hushes them.

"What?! It's not like there's a lot of dialogue at a fire dance!"

"I'm cold and my feet hurt. Daddy, can you take me home and put me to bed?" Wu says.

He uses baby talk for the last half of the sentence. Mako is bright red and trying to give Wu a wide-eyed glare.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." Baatar says.

"Same." Asami and Kuvira say.

"Okay, guys, before we leave. We need to ride the Zhu Li." Bolin says.

Korra snorts and high fives her girlfriend with the plush paw of her deercat.

"I am curious to see if it does actually replicate the terror of the existential void." Opal says.

Eight minutes of waiting in the fast track line and a three minutes aboard the Zhu Li later.

"Varrick, your park is a death trap." Asami says.

She's leaning against a fence white knuckled and shaking.

"Allegedly." Varrick says.

He's burst a blood vessel in his right eye. It makes him look evil.

Bolin is throwing up in a trash can. Opal rubs slow circles on his back.

"There, there Baby, get it all out." She says.

"Woo. Best ride ever. Can't wait to-" Hurk. "ride it again." Bolin says.

"I think that it did indeed capture the feeling of the existential void." Baatar says.

He's smoking his E-Cig mechanically. His eyes are comically round behind his glasses.

"Daddy, take me home." Wu says.

He doesn't sound childish or whiny, just tired and lost.

For the first time all day, Korra and Kuvira are just quiet.

* * *

><p>Baatar drives on the way back. Finally, he has leg space and doesn't have to listen to industrial sounding garbage put to a dance beat. Now he can listen to some real music.<p>

"Has this whiny douche with a guitar ever heard of a fucking chord progression? Spirits." Korra says.

Notes:

**The penguin fact about pebbles is in fact not true. Which is why I had Kuvira mock it mercilessly. Too bad penguins, your position as 'most romantic animal' still stands due to your fabulous co-parenting and tendency to mate for life.**

**Senna designing the aquarium is due to this headcanon I have about her designing/building the elaborate ice palace shown in the beginning of Book 4. Senna is confirmed to be a waterbender, but never shown bending water. I thought maybe she's not a healing bender or a fighting bender, but a building bender. (Bryke pls pay more attention to moms in the future.)**

**This was one of the first parts of the Laundry Verse I thought up. It was also one of the most difficult chapters to write. So many characters to have doing stuff. Unless stated otherwise any character not mentioned is just playing with their phone.**

**I had Ke$ha in mind as Korvira's go-to car jam. Baatar is probably listening to some indie band I haven't heard of.**

**I was a little conflicted after writing about making Asami such a grump this chapter. Then I remembered how put out she was at the end of Book 1 and went "yeah that's in character". As is almost doing something really stupid with a dude because she feels vulnerable. Luckily Varrick doesn't just go for it like Mako.**

**I wrote this stupid-late. Any mistakes are due to lack of sleep and beta.**

**Please let me know what you think. Comments fuel my creativity.**


End file.
